Day 2: Into Your Arms
by victoriacole
Summary: "There was a new girl in town, she had it all figured out. Well, I'll state something rash; she had the most amazing smile. I bet you didn't expect that. She made me change my ways. With eyes like sunsets, baby,And legs that went on for days"


Day 2: **Into Your Arms**

"_There was a new girl in town,  
She had it all figured out.  
Well, I'll state something rash;  
She had the most amazing  
Smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that.  
She made me change my ways.  
With eyes like sunsets, baby,  
And legs that went on for days"_

-  
  
All eyes were drawn to the door, as if there were magnets attatched and they couldn't resist to look. She awkwardly smiled, and walked to the table she was assigned to. Luckily, she was sitting right across from me.

I looked up, and met her eyes. They were the most brilliant shade of blue. My heart skipped about eight beats and I couldn't breathe. My throat decided to close in on me and I didn't know how to react. You see, I'm not the type to believe in love at first sight. Hell, I'm not the type to believe in love at all. I guess I'm just a pessimist. But damn, that girl ...

She looked down to her plate and picked up her fork. She didn't seem to have much appetite. All she did was move her food around in her plate a bit. She coughed.

Funny thing is, there wasn't a sound in the building that day. She seemed to have brought some kind of silence to the place that nobody could break. Not even the sound of forks against plates was heard. Her cough broke that spell. Her little cough snapped everyone out of their daze.

I laughed awkwardly. She smiled,

"What a bunch," she cracked a joke.

I respected that. She could handle herself in a sticky situation, and I was the type to always be in sticky situations.

"No kidding," I chuckled, "I'm Harry."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood," She responded. She seemed relieved to have a companion. I was relieved to be that companion.

I scanned her uniform. She was wearing a Ravenclaw badge, which I pointed out. She laughed, and explained that she didn't like the girls in Ravenclaw already, so she wanted to sit with a friendly looking bunch. Why she didn't sit with the Hufflepuffs, I will never know. But I was happy she chose the Gryffindor table. She chose to sit by me ...

I finished eating my breakfast and stood. She looked at me like a lost puppy and I couldn't stand to leave her.

"Care to join me?" I asked, a smile on my face. She breathed a sigh of relief and she stood up with me. We walked out of the Great Hall together.

We shared a few jokes and laughs, and I couldn't help but to look her up and down. I mean, I am a man, and we just can't help ourselves. I let my gaze linger on her legs. They were long as the neck of a giraffe and looked so touchable. I wanted to cuddle with her and just feel that skin against my hands. Oh, how I wanted to feel her skin, all over ...

I felt a cold shiver go down my back and I looked to see if she felt it too. She didn't. I guess this was the pessimism leaving my body. I swallowed hard. She was amazing. She was so amazing. I wanted everything to do with her. I wanted _her._

"Where are you transferring from, Luna?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about her. And I mean everything. Her favourite colour, favourite pasttime, favourite animal, where she's from, what made her cry. What made her happy? I wanted to know. I _needed _to know.

"Beauxbatons," she replied, "I'm part Veela so I fit in very well there. I guess here ... I don't."

I bit my lip. I guess that explained my sudden attraction. I guess that explained everyone's sudden attraction. I felt my heart skip another beat. If that didn't stop, I would end up having a heart attack!

"Oh. Well, nobody really fits in anywhere. Just look at me, with my scar and my messy hair. Everyone is different," I tried to reassure her. She just laughed.

"You're very cute, Harry," she said, taking my hand, "And I'd love to, erm ... get to know you better."

My heart couldn't take this. I felt like I was going to explode. I can't explain the feeling. I couldn't then, and I would never be able to. It was just ... wow. I touched her face gently, running my finger along her jawline. I felt her shiver. I leaned down, and I know she wanted to kiss me back. I could tell. We were about to close the space, leaning in. We were getting closer and closer, and I couldn't believe it. I was about to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Wait," she pulled away, licking her bottom lip and placing her hands on my chest. She looked down and then looked back up at my face, "Do we really want the public seeing us? I mean, how fast will the rumors start? You're basically pouncing on the new girl."

I laughed. I couldn't help it, "Sweetie, it's only a kiss."

But I didn't realize then, that this would be the biggest lie that I've ever told. It was more than just a kiss. It was the beginning of our lifetime. It was ... wow. It was explosive. It was dynomite. God, it was the beginning of my life. The start of something fresh and new.

She sighed, "I think that you might be right. Except, it's never _just _a kiss. This could make it or break it. Do we want to break something not even full yet?"

"I'll take my chances," I said, and leaned in.

When our lips touched, whatever was fluttering inside of my stomach burst out and took over. All of my senses were blinded and all I knew was then. All I could feel was her arms around her neck and her soft, plump lips dancing with mine. All I knew was the shape of her back, as my hands slid down to the small of it. I knew that this wasn't breaking it. I knew this was making it. Making what, I had no idea. Making a lifetime commitment, probably. I knew that no other girls' kisses would top this one. I knew I wouldn't have a kiss as good as this ever again. I knew that I had never felt anything like this before. I knew ... I just knew.

I pulled back and stared at her face, as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at me. I noticed a cute little dimple on her left cheek.

"Wow ..." she breathed.

The sound of her sigh would forever be etched in my mind. I mean, forever.

I didn't know then, that that girl would become my future wife. I didn't know then that, that kiss would be the first of many kisses. I didn't know then, but I know now, that love can happen at first sight. And love can develop at every first sight.


End file.
